DreamWorks: Team Up!
is an American action-adventure-comedy video game. It is produced by and published by Activision (under license from NBCUniversal), being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on April 21st, 2021. Synopsis Drago Bludvist gets resurrected and ends up, with the help of an ancient power, fusing universes together. So, a group of heroes must stop him. Characters Main *'Shrek' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Donkey' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Puss in Boots' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Alex' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Marty' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Melman' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Gloria' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Po' (voiced by Mick Wingert) - TBD *'Tigress' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III' (voiced by Jay Baruchel) - TBD **'Toothless' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Astrid Hofferson' (voiced by America Ferrera) - TBD *'Megamind' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Susan Murphy/Ginormica' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Jack Frost' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Oh' (voiced by Jim Parsons) - TBD *'Poppy' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - TBD *'Branch' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'The Boss Baby' (voiced by John Paul Karliak) - TBD * Supporting *'Princess Fiona' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Dragon' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Gingy' (voiced by Conrad Vernon) - TBD *'Pinocchio' (voiced by Cody Cameron) - TBD *'Skipper' (voiced by Tom McGrath) - TBD *'Kowalski' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Rico' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Private' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'King Julien XIII' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Maurice' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Mort' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Master Shifu' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Viper' (voiced by Lucy Liu) - TBD *'Monkey' (voiced by James Sie) - TBD *'Mantis' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Crane' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Mr. Ping' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Fishlegs Ingerman' (voiced by Christopher Mintz-Plasse) - TBD *'Snotlout Jorgenson' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston' (voiced by T.J. Miller and Kristen Wiig, respectively) - TBD *'Minion' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Roxanne "Roxie" Ritchi' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'Metro Man' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'B.O.B.' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Dr. Cockroach, PhD' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'The Missing Link' (voiced by Will Arnett) - TBD *'Insectosaurus' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Antagonists *'Drago Bludvist' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Hal Stewart/Tighten' (also voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Tai Lung' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Lord Farquaad' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Chantel DuBois' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * * *'Barry B. Benson' (also voiced by Nolan North) - a bee who serves mainly a joke boss due to TBD. Missions See List of missions. Quotes The Penguins arrive at China. *'Private:' What is this place? *'Kowalski:' This is China. And apparently, there's someone nearby. They look at Po training nearby. *'Skipper:' Just smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave. *'Po:' (noticing) What are you? *'Skipper:' The same I ask to your, fatso. *'Po:' I'm Po, savior of China. Skipper bursts into laughter. *'Po:' What's so funny? *'Skipper:' You saved China?! From what?! Poachers?! *'Po:' Poachers? What are poachers? Kowalski covers Skipper's mouth. *'Kowalski:' Sorry about my boss. He's a bit... *'Po:' A bit what? *'Kowalski:' Sarcastic. Really is. * Trivia Category:Video games Category:Activision Category:Beenox Category:Universal Studios Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2021 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas